Desmond Galloway
Desmond Galloway was a suspect in the murder investigations of stage actor Jacob Dawks in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough), painter Wilhelm Moss in The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough) and dog pageant participant Molly Robinson in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Profile Desmond is a 45-year-old (now-retired) antique dealer who has short brown hair. He wears a mocha brown suit over a moccasin vest, white shirt, and mocha brown bowtie. He also wears a white fur resembling a dog over his right shoulder and a pair of round-shaped spectacles. In his first appearance, it is known that Desmond drinks wine. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he is in contact with beeswax, has an art degree and owns a Dalmatian. In his third appearance, Desmond wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a scar of a dog's bite on his left hand. It is revealed that he cooks and uses ether. Events of Criminal Case To Die or Not to Die Desmond was an antique dealer, who appeared when Jones and the player went to search his Antique Shop since he lended props to the Grimsborough Theater, especially for the play, Hamlet, in which the victim, Jacob Dawks was about to act as the main actor. It was later discovered that Desmond did not like Jacob's acting and hated him for this. The Ghost of Grimsborough Desmond returned as a suspect after the death of a painter named Wilhelm Moss. While Desmond was absent from his antique shop, the team searched it for clues and found a broken video tape. They pieced it back together and handed it to Alex for analysis. After analyzing the tape, Alex told the team that it showed a footage from the antique shop's security camera in which Desmond was having a violent argument with Wilhelm. After hearing this, the team went to the antique shop to interrogate Desmond, who told them that he and Wilhelm disagreed about the victim's work. He said that Wilhelm was a copyist and that the painter could mimic the greatest artists' paintstrokes to perfection. For this reason, Desmond did not like Wilhelm's work and when the victim had come to his antique shop to sell him some of his paintings, Desmond straightened things out by arguing with him. Dog Eat Dog Desmond last appeared when he participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition. The team's investigation began after the murder of an old woman and a participant of Dog Pageant, Molly Robinson and her dog, Poochikin. Their bodies were found in the Dog Pageant arena. Desmond was spoken to after the team found his Dalmatian's loyalty card inside a kibbles packet in the Pet Beauty Parlor. He said that he often used to go to the parlor with his dog and that his dog was his most precious possession. When asked if he met Molly Robinson recently, Desmond replied that he had, and that last time, Molly's dog had bitten his dog, drawing blood, and that his dog still had those marks on the leg. After informing him about Molly and her dog's murder, Desmond was shocked and asked the team if the competition was cancelled. This enraged Jones because despite the fact that a woman and a dog was murdered, Desmond was still thinking of the competition. Desmond then told him that he had no idea how much work it was to train a dog for a competition, grooming them, and putting them on a strict diet to make sure that they were in the best shape. He then gave the team some of his cupcakes and told them that he was also helping with the buffet of Dog Pageant. Desmond was later once again spoken to after the team found out that the poison used on Jones was a very old and peculiar one. When asked if he used to sell this type of poison, Desmond replied that he only sold safe items in his premise. He further said that he used to sell homemade chemicals, such as ether, a cleaning product. When asked how many people used to buy it, Desmond answered that a lot of people did, including Margaret Littlewood, who had been buying it for years. Following Margaret's indictment for the murder of Molly Robinson, Poochikin (Molly's dog), Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude's dog), and James's unnamed husky, Desmond was very concerned about the safety after Margaret broke the law to gain an unfair advantage in the Dog Pageant, so Grace suggested a cleanup plus an audit of the carrot cupcakes to ensure the pageant will not be negatively impacted any further. Following the audit of the cupcakes, Grace concluded that the carrot cupcakes was a much different recipe as opposed to Margaret's "foul" recipe (the recipe used to commit the murder), and it was safe to eat. She even confirmed (after analyzing the cupcakes) that they were delicious, and had both the player and (much to his paranoia of carrot cupcakes) Ramirez try them out. Desmond was told that the Dog Pageant was safe and secure, and as gratitude, Desmond paid the player on his and the contestants' behalf for making the Dog Pageant safe. After the Additional Investigation, the Mayor was able to run the Dog Pageant without any harm to the citizens, and Desmond was able to compete thanks to the player's sense of security. Trivia *In Dog Eat Dog, Desmond was the only participant of the Dog Pageant whose dog was not killed by Margaret Littlewood. *He is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. *In Desmond's first mugshot, he is missing his fur scarf. Case appearances *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough) *The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) *I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery DGallowayGrimsborough.png|Desmond, as he appeared in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough). DGallowayGrimsboroughC25.png|Desmond, as he appeared in The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough). DGallowayGrimsboroughC31.png|Desmond, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). HGallowayConspiracy.png|Hazel Galloway, Desmond's daughter. OG_SUS_22_605.jpg OG_SUS_25_604.jpg OG_SUS_31_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects